The present invention generally relates to container lids. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a container lid having a centrally located opening for allowing mixing of the contents in the container.
A known type of dessert product sold in food establishments is a soft ice cream type of product into which is mixed different mix-in items such as cookie pieces, sprinkles, chocolate pieces, etc. One way of making this type of dessert product involves placing soft ice cream and the mix-in items in a container from which the dessert is subsequently consumed. The container is outfitted with a specially constructed lid having a centrally located opening.
The lid 12 is illustrated in FIGS. 1-3 and includes a rim portion 14 for mounting the lid on the upper portion of the container, an upwardly inclined side wall 16 and a top wall 18. The side wall 16 is straight and tapers from a larger dimension adjacent the rim 14 to a smaller dimension at the top wall 18 of the lid. The side wall 16 is also provided with several spaced apart raised portions 20. As seen in FIGS. 2 and 3, the top wall 18 of the lid 12 extends radially inwardly and is provided with a centrally located through hole or opening 22.
To produce the dessert product, the soft ice cream and the mix-in items are placed in the container from which the resulting dessert will ultimately be consumed by the consumer. The container is outfitted with the lid shown in FIGS. 1-3, and the ice cream and mix-in items are then mixed together directly in the container. This is accomplished using a blender that is outfitted to receive a plastic spoon that functions as the mixing implement. The spoon is temporarily fixed in the blender, and then the container outfitted with the lid shown in FIGS. 1-3 is held so that the blending spoon extends through the central opening 22 in the lid 12. Through operation of the blender, the spoon mixes the ice cream and the mix-in items in the container. Once mixing is completed, the spoon is released from the blender and the covered container with the spoon is then served to the consumer. Using the spoon, the consumer can then consume the dessert product by way of the centrally located opening 22 in the lid 12 without the need for removing the lid from the container.
In practice, is has been found that the lid constructed in the manner illustrated in FIGS. 1-3 possesses certain disadvantages and drawbacks. During the mixing operation, the spoon that is stirring together the ice cream and mix-in items invariably contacts the periphery of the opening 22 in the lid. This has been found to cause undesirable cracks in the lid.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a lid that is well-suited to minimizing the risk of cracking in the lid in the event the spoon comes into contact with the periphery of the opening during the mixing operation.
Generally speaking, the present invention provides a container lid that is adapted to be placed on a container includes an upstanding side wall and a top wall. The top wall is provided with a centrally located opening or through hole that allows the contents within the container to be mixed while the lid remains on the container. The top wall of the container lid is configured to strengthen and increase the rigidity of the portion of the top wall surrounding the opening. The container lid can also be provided with characteristics allowing the portion of the lid surrounding the opening to flex when a force is applied to the periphery of the opening.
According to one aspect of the invention, a container lid that is positionable on the top of a container includes a rim for engaging the rim of the container, an upstanding side wall extending from the rim, and a top wall located at the upper end of the side wall. The top wall is provided with a generally centrally located opening of a size which, upon positioning the lid on a container containing contents, permits passage of an implement for mixing or consuming the contents in the container. The top wall includes a first top wall portion and a second top wall portion, with the second top wall portion being axially displaced relative to the first top wall portion.
Another aspect of the invention involves the combination of a container and a container lid. The container includes an open top, and a generally cylindrically shaped sidewall and a closed bottom which together define a container interior. The container lid is adapted to be secured to the top of the container and includes a rim, an upstanding side wall and a top wall. The top wall is provided with a generally centrally located opening for providing access to the container interior when the container lid is placed on the container. The top wall of the container lid is defined by a first top wall portion and a second top wall portion that are axially displaced from one another, with the generally centrally located opening being provided in the second top wall portion.